


...wszyscy giną jakby nigdy ich nie miało być

by Satanachia



Category: Fantastic Four (Marvel Movies), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Purge Fusion, F/M, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, LWeM, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obudził się sześc godzin później z dokładnością co do minuty - nabrał tego przyzwyczajenia jeszcze w wojsku i niezależnie od tego ile razy próbował pospać dłużej, albo zdrzemnąć się już po przebudzeniu, nawyk wymusza na nim wstanie i przygotowanie się do następnego, wspaniałego dnia, co w dni przymusowego urlopu było co najmniej irytujące.</p><p>Zejście z niskiej kanapy było prawdziwym wyczynem, bo podczas snu zwinął się w dziwną, nieproporcjonalną kulkę i rozprostowywane kości strzelały i łupały tępym bólem, przez co Steve miał ochotę przenieść się tylko na podłogę i leżakować tak długo, aż ból w krzyżu i szyi, które szczególnie dawały mu się we znaki, minie i pozwoli mu w miarę normalnie funkcjonować.</p><p>Jego niedoczekanie.</p><p> </p><p>Znajdujące się w kuchni radio włączyło się automatycznie dzięki wbudowanemu timerowi i po całym mieszkaniu rozbrzmiało energetyczne techno, od którego głowa Steve’a zapulsowała boleśnie.</p><p>Nienawidził porannych audycji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...wszyscy giną jakby nigdy ich nie miało być

**Author's Note:**

> Ssę w wymyślaniu tytułów, więc zarzuciłam kawałkiem Comy. Trudno - tak jakoś wyszło.
> 
> Powiem szczerze, że nie ogarniam tego fika, bo miał być krótką scenką a rósł i rósł jak pędzony sterydami kurczak i jaki jest efekt tego rośnięcia każdy widzi.  
> Wyszedł jakiś mutas, któremu tylko dodatkowej, zielonej głowy brakuje...

**Zapomniałem, że od kilku lat wszyscy giną jakby nigdy ich nie miało być**

 

 _Jest dokładnie północ, na dworze wciąż ponad trzydzieści stopni, a wy, pingwinki, słuchajcie Radia Brooklyn, w którym czas na fakty_  — Steve wyłączył pospiesznie radio, nie mając ochoty wysłuchiwać kolejnej paplaniny o zbliżającym się Oczyszczeniu i wbił wzrok przekrwionych oczu w mieszaną właśnie kawę; ostukał łyżeczkę o krawędź kubka i wrzucił ją do zlewu, powiększając tym samym zbiorowisko zalegających w niej naczyń, które powoli zbierały siły zbrojne zdolne do ogłoszenia niepodległości.

Odczekał kilka chwil, by większość fusów opadła na dno i z lubością pociągnął łyk, ignorując pieczenie sparzonego języka.

—  Musimy zablokować drugie drzwi, żeby całe to tałatajstwo nie próbowało się przebić na drugą ulicę. — Steve odwrócił się w stronę stołu i zmierzył złym spojrzeniem siedzącego przy nim przyjaciela, który podobnie, jak on medytował nad kubkiem kawy, kiwając się nieco na kulawym krześle.

— Zrobię to z młodymi — zaprotestował słabo Bucky, ale trzepnięcie przez łeb ścierką do naczyń skutecznie go uciszyło; położył głowę na blacie i wyjęczał, że umiera, co zapewne było jedynym podziękowaniem, jakie Rogers dostanie za niezmuszanie przyjaciela do dalszej harówki.

— Idź do domu — dodał po chwili, odstawiając kubek, i zabierając też ten Bucky’ego. Mężczyzna pufnął na niego w odpowiedzi. — Natalie pewnie już ostrzy noże.

— Pewnie tak — Bucky uśmiechnął się cierpko. Odkąd Natalie zaszła w ciążę stała się niesamowicie nerwowa i niemal wszystko, nawet najdrobniejszy przytyk czy pomyłka, mogło zakończyć się kosmiczną awanturą i nisko latającymi talerzami. Do noży jeszcze nie dotarła, ale zważywszy na to, że zdążyła już wytłuc niemal całą zastawę, była to jedynie kwestia czasu.

— Tak zapobiegliwie - pochowaj mnie w osobnej kwaterze. — Barnes wydostał się zza stołu i ziewnął potężnie, pocierając zdrętwiały lewy łokieć. Pomimo trzech operacji, ręka wciąż nie była do końca sprawna i często drętwiała, lub załamywała się w łokciu przy wykonywaniu najprostszych czynności, co było jednym z powodów, przez które Steve wolał odesłać przyjaciela do domu już teraz, a nie później, gdy spadnie mu na głowę krata, którą miał zamontować.

— W razie czego dzwoń. — Steve przewrócił oczami. Tak, ledwo stojący na nogach robol bardzo mu się przyda.

Z niewielkimi problemami wygonił przyjaciela z mieszkania i zatrzasnął za nim drzwi, ryglując je zapobiegawczo, bo Bucky w stanie permanentnego niewyspania, miał w zwyczaju wracać się kilkukrotnie po wygonieniu i próbować wprosić się jeszcze na kilka godzin, by uniknąć spotkania ze zirytowaną narzeczoną, która zapewne czeka już na niego w ustawionym specjalnie naprzeciw drzwi, chorobliwie zielonym fotelu. Gdyby Steve wiedział do czego będzie służył ten nieszczęsny mebel nigdy by go im nie dał - nie był aż takim sadystą - i pozwolił mu dalej niszczeć w składziku.

Odczekał kilka minut, nasłuchując cichnących kroków przyjaciela i próbując nie przysnąć na stojąco. Kilka ostatnich dni było prawdziwym szaleństwem i powoli zaczynał żałować, że zgodził się przejąć kontrolę nad montażem nowych i wzmacnianiem zeszłorocznych zabezpieczeń budynku. Może i Oczyszczenie _czyniło_  wiele dobrego, ale czające się zwykle gangi i grupy chuligańskie z radością wykorzystywały je do szerzenia zniszczenia i chaosu, zaś ich blok nieszczęśliwie znajdował się na linii granicznej terytoriów dwóch Brooklyńskich gangów, co rokrocznie owocowało sporymi zamieszkami, które zwykły kończyć się dopiero po przyjeździe oddziałów specjalnych. Ale do tego czasu mieszkańcy musieli poradzić sobie sami. Jakoś.

Steve spojrzał tęsknie w stronę kuchni, gdzie zostały dwie, niemal nieruszone i pewnie wciąż ciepłe kawy, po czym otworzył drzwi wyjściowe i próbując wypchnąć z umysłu zajebistość swojego łóżka, powlókł się zmęczonym krokiem na parter, żeby zgarnąć zamieszkującego pod trójką młodego Parkera i zagonić go do pomocy przy wzmacnianiu kraty w świetliku nad drzwiami - był policjantem, nie gimnastykiem, i dostanie się do niego, nawet na drabinie, graniczyło z cudem.

Chociaż, gdyby wiedział, jaki widok zastanie u Petera, zwyczajnie by po niego zadzwonił. To nie tak, że nie doceniał cudzej urody, ale zdecydowanie mógłby żyć, bez wypalonego pod jego powiekami obrazu nagiego Johnny’ego Storma, rozciągniętego w poprzek kanapy. Johnny, gdy tylko go zauważył, pisnął i stoczył się z kanapy, próbując ukryć przed jego wzrokiem. Może byłoby to nawet wykonalne, ale jedyny efekt,  jaki uzyskał, to efekt komiczny, bo dywan był kremowy, a Johnny czarnoskóry.

 _Poszaleli_ , przemknęło mu przez myśl, gdy Johnny mamrocąc jakieś przeprosiny, owinął się w zmechacony koc i nie próbując nawet podnieść wzroku, czmychnął do sąsiadującego z mini salonem pokoju, i Steve naprawdę wolał nie wiedzieć. Zdecydowanie nie był homofobem, a i jemu samemu zdarzyło się kilka mniej lub bardziej udanych eksperymentów, ale znał te dzieciaki praktycznie od kołyski i po prostu nie był w stanie wyobrazić sobie ich razem. To było po prostu nierealne.

Chryste. Mordercza narzeczona, prawdopodobnie krypto geje, najbiedniejszy geniusz na świecie mieszkający na ostatnim piętrze i coroczne Oczyszczenie sprawiały, że Steve’owi zdarzało się niekiedy czuć, jakby żył w jakimś cholernym Matrixie, i łapał się na wyglądaniu wśród przechodniów Orfeusza, bo skoro świat i tak już oszalał, to skąd można mieć pewność, że nie jest to efektem najzwyklejszego błędu w systemie, który będzie trzeba teraz odkręcić?

— Nie powiesz nikomu? — spytał Peter, wychodząc z pokoju, w którym zniknął Johnny; chłopak poprawił nerwowo kołnierzyk golfa i chwycił skrzynkę z narzędziami stojącą obok komódki na buty. — Bo nie powiesz, prawda? — Steve ścisnął palcami nasadę nosa, czując zbliżający się ból głowy.

— Nie, nie powiem. — Peter uśmiechnął się słabo.

_Lepiej, żebyście zrobili to sami._

 

*

 

— Przytrzymaj — Peter podał Steve’owi metalowy bolec, który wypadł z ramy krat, i wyprostował się na niewygodnej, drewnianej belce, która jakimś cudem zaplątała się na sufit parteru; odciążone nagle kręgi strzeliły głośno i chłopak sapnął, układając się na chwilę na belce. Ruchy, które przy tym wykonywał przypominały ruchy najaranego pająka, a Steve wiedział co mówi - gdy był jeszcze nastolatkiem, spalił kilka jointów, wydmuchując dym pod szklankę, w której siedział jakiś pajęczak.

Może i nie był to powód do dumy, ale zdarzenie było zdecydowanie kształcące - głównie przez jego ojca, który sprał go wtedy jak nigdy.

Cóż, chyba mu się należało.

— Dobra — chłopak ponownie zwiesza się z belki, przytrzymując tylko nogami i odbiera bolec, który szybko wsuwa na miejsce; dygocząca do tej pory krata nieruchomieje a Peter uśmiecha się zwycięsko.

— Ha! Mówiłem, że wystarczy tylko wstawić go na miejsce i voila! — Steve uśmiecha się krzywo i wchodzi na drabinę o szczebel wyżej, i próbując się na niej nie zabić, staje na palcach i wskazuje ułamany kawałek zaprawy, który wciąż drży pod wibracjami dochodzącymi z przebiegającej w pobliżu ulicy, i w każdej chwili grozi odpadnięciem.

— Jesteś pewien?

— Och, no dobra, może i nie voila — odparł naburmuszony Peter, zeskakując z belki.

Jakimś cudem się nie zabił, ani nawet nie połamał nóg i Steve pewnie zaklaskałby, czy coś, bo takie wyczyny są warte pochwały - w końcu niewiele osób może zeskoczyć z niemal pięciu metrów i _nic_  sobie nie zrobić - ale był zbyt zmęczony na rozmowy, a co dopiero na bardziej skomplikowaną komunikację niewerbalną.

Zszedł z drabiny i ziewnął, otrząsając się przy tym jak pies; nieprzyjemne dreszcze rozeszły się po całym jego ciele i Steve drgnął niekontrolowanie, jakby z zimna, i przytrzymał się ściany, by nie zwalić się na podłogę i zwyczajnie na niej zasnąć.

— Wiesz, że zasady BHP są nie tylko po to, żeby wisieć na korytarzu i ładnie wyglądać? — Peter przesunął nogą wyciągnięty z pawlacza niewielki worek z szybkoschnącym cementem. — BHP trzeba przestrzegać — szturchnął Rogersa kantem szpachelki w ramię. Steve prychnął w odpowiedzi i niemrawo starał się odtrącić kujące go narzędzie, jednak tylko zaciął sobie o nie palec. Dobra, może był więcej, niż trochę zmęczony.

— Idź, idź, bo BHP cię pogoni — Peter szturchał go dalej, wymuszając na nim odsunięcie się od drabiny i powolne kroki w stronę schodów. — A jak się ciocia Peggy dowie, to… — zawiesił głos i szturchnął go po raz ostatni w plecy, co pewnie byłoby niemożebnie irytujące, gdyby miał siłę na irytację.

— Skończysz sam? — spytał, krocząc ostrożnie po schodach; słyszał kiedyś, że niedobór snu może dawać efekty podobne do upicia, ale nie spodziewał się, że to prawda. Nie raz brał podwójne dyżury i nigdy nie odczuwał tego w ten sposób.

— Tak, tak. — Chłopak zbył go machnięciem szpachelki i zakołysał się na piętach, zerkając niecierpliwie na drzwi od klatki.

No tak, nie sam. Pokręcił głową, ale nawet nie chciał o tym myśleć. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nawet pomimo przeszkadzacza w postaci Storma (bo Steve nie ma wątpliwości, że tylko z powodu Johnny’ego został odesłany do domu) Peter da radę zabezpieczyć kratę do końca i przynajmniej nią nie będzie musiał się jutro martwić.

Dojście do mieszkania nie zajęło mu dużo czasu - o wiele więcej pożarły go próby trafienia kluczem w odpowiedni zamek, bo z nieznanych przyczyn za każdym razem trafiał tuż obok. Przez chwilę chichotał jak opętany, opierając się czołem o drzwi, bo hej, co to za facet, który nawet do dziury nie potrafi trafić?

Dobrze, że jego sąsiadka, pani Carter (Steve wystrzegał się nazywania jej “ciocią”, jak czyniła to młodsza część bloku) miała twardy sen, bo pewnie znowu musiałby się mierzyć z jej pełnym dezaprobaty spojrzeniem, które mogłoby służyć za definicję tego słowa w słowniku.

Gdy w końcu udało mu się wejść do domu zatrzasnął drzwi, rzucił klucze na poobijany metalowy talerz, który ustawił w tym celu tuż obok usychającego papirusu, na niewielkim stoliczku przy drzwiach. Obijając się kilkukrotnie o porozstawiane bez żadnego ładu i składu krzesła, dotarł w końcu do kanapy i zwalił się na nią ciężko, obijając biodro o wystający kawałek ramy.

— Kurwa — wydusił i przewalił się z trudem na bok, ściągając na siebie leżącą do tej pory na oparciu połówkę kapy.

Przez kilka długich minut wpatrywał się tępo w gołą ścianę, niechętnie świadom tego, że prawdopodobnie przekroczył już granicę, za którą sen nawet przy jego kosmicznym zmęczeniu staje się totalną abstrakcją, ale jakimś cudem w pewnym momencie udało mu się zasnąć, co może nawet byłoby błogosławieństwem, gdyby nie późniejsza pobudka.

 

*

 

Obudził się sześc godzin później z dokładnością co do minuty - nabrał tego przyzwyczajenia jeszcze w wojsku i niezależnie od tego ile razy próbował pospać dłużej, albo zdrzemnąć się już po przebudzeniu, nawyk wymusza na nim wstanie i przygotowanie się do następnego, _wspaniałego_  dnia, co w dni przymusowego urlopu było co najmniej irytujące.

Zejście z niskiej kanapy było prawdziwym wyczynem, bo podczas snu zwinął się w dziwną, nieproporcjonalną kulkę i rozprostowywane kości strzelały i łupały tępym bólem, przez co Steve miał ochotę przenieść się tylko na podłogę i leżakować tak długo, aż ból w krzyżu i szyi, które szczególnie dawały mu się we znaki, minie i pozwoli mu w miarę normalnie funkcjonować.

Jego niedoczekanie.

Znajdujące się w kuchni radio włączyło się automatycznie dzięki wbudowanemu timerowi i po całym mieszkaniu rozbrzmiało energetyczne techno, od którego głowa Steve’a zapulsowała boleśnie.

Nienawidził porannych audycji.

Klnąc na czym świat stoi, poszedł do kuchni, by gniewnym plaśnięciem przełączyć radio na magnetowid. Kaseta zafurkotała przy przewijaniu i już po chwili z głośników popłynęły pierwsze wersy “Fast Car” Tracy Champman, które Steve powtórzył mechanicznie, a później zaczął nucić z piosenkarką (do czego nigdy by się nie przyznał przed ludźmi, bo śpiewał, a nawet nucił naprawdę paskudnie - w każdym wypadku tak zwykli powtarzać chłopcy z komisariatu), przerzucając ze stołu do zlewu wczorajsze kubki, łyżeczki i uświnione czymś talerzyki, o których Steve naprawdę nic nie wiedział - prawdopodobnie w czasie, gdy spał, Bucky przyszedł urządzić sobie samoobsługową jadłodajnię.

Po otworzeniu lodówki ujrzał wyłącznie smętne _nic_ , na co skrzywił się i podrapał po nieogolonym policzku. Najwidoczniej dzisiaj je na mieście.

Omiótł spojrzeniem zagraconą kuchnię, która wręcz wołała o pomstę do nieba, szturchnął wieżę z talerzy, ustawioną na zmywaku, a ta zakołysała się tylko, na stałe spięta nową formą życia, która już jakiś czas temu wyewoluowała z resztek pożywienia.

Tak, zdecydowanie zje na mieście.

Po szybkim prysznicu i kłótni z maszynką do golenia (którą to niestety wygrała maszynka), Steve był gotowy do wyjścia, i gdy tylko znalazł adidasy - które jakimś cudem zawędrowały pod kanapę - chwycił klucze, przewieszoną przez oparcie fotela bluzę i wyszedł z mieszkania.

_Phở bò, nadchodzę!_

 

*

 

Dwie przecznice od domu jeden z ulicznych sklepikarzy zasalutował mu tasakiem i Steve posłusznie minął go, wypatrując innych sprzedawców.

Oczyszczenie jeszcze się nie zaczęło, ale wolał nie kusić losu.

 

*

 

— Masz chwilę? — głowa Petera zamajtała mu przed oczami, gdy siedząc na schodach przeciwpożarowych  dojadał kupione na jednym ze straganów kluski z curry.

— Pewnie. — Przesunął się na platformie, robiąc chłopakowi miejsce, z którego ten szybko skorzystał. Widocznie zwisanie głową w dół na chyboczących się rurkach nie było pociągające nawet dla niego.

— Zabiliście drzwi. — Steve wystawił głowę przez barierkę i zerknął na zablokowane od wewnątrz drzwi, które od strony ulicy pozasłaniali kiepskimi deskami.

— No — mruknął i wrócił do przeżuwania klusek.

— Na cholerę zabiliście drzwi? — Steve popatrzył na niego wymownie i kiwnął głowa w kierunku zachodzącego słońca, co powinno mu wszystko wyjaśnić.

— Och — Peter poruszył się niespokojnie.

— No.

Kluski jakoś straciły swój smak.

 

*

 

Równo o osiemnastej, dwa długie sygnały rozchodzące się echem po wymarłej dzielnicy oznajmiły rozpoczęcie Oczyszczenia.

Odruchowo sprawdził, czy w kaburze przy jego biodrze znajduje się broń, ale tym razem jej chłodna i nieco szorstka kolba nie przyniosła spodziewanego spokoju.

— Richardsowie są na dachu — poinformowała go Peggy Carter, wchodząc do dobudówki, w której się usadowił - było w niej jedyne niezastawione kratą okno , co pozwalało swobodnie obserwować ulice, o ile nie zdradziło się swojej obecności zapalając światło.

— Nie powinna się pani położyć?

Kobieta prychnęła i założyła za ucho spadający jej na oczy siwy kosmyk. Sprawnym ruchem załadowała dubeltówkę i podeszła do Steve’a, by wyjrzeć przez okno.

— Wciąż spokój?

— Tak. To nienormalne. Zwykle o tej godzinie już budowali barykady, a teraz… — Carter uciszyła nagle Steve’a ruchem ręki a lufą lekko wysuniętej nad ramą dubeltówki, wskazała na przemykający przez przeciwległą uliczkę cień.

_Zaczynało się._

Steve wyciągnął z kabury broń i spokojnie przykręcił do niej nielegalny tłumik, który kupił po cichu od kolegi z _przestępczości zorganizowanej_.

_Nieco później, niż zwykle, ale się zaczynało._

Pierwszy strzał był tylko cichym pogłosem, który poniósł się po opustoszałej ulicy, uniemożliwiając jego dokładne zlokalizowanie. Odruchowo zacisnął mocniej palce na pistolecie i dopiero po chwili niechętnie je rozluźnił, zostawiając tylko drgający lekko palec na spuście.

Jeszcze nie czas.

Następny strzał zaowocował przeraźliwym wrzaskiem i serią wystrzałów z jakiejś broni półautomatycznej, od czego stojąca przy nim kobieta wzdrygnęła się lekko i wycofała bardziej w cień.

— Wciąż nie chce się pani położyć?

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się krzywo.

— Wyśpię się dopiero w grobie. — Steve odwzajemnił uśmiech.

 

*

 

Pierwsze godziny minęły stosunkowo spokojnie - żaden z unoszących się na fali zniszczenia szaleńców nie próbował wedrzeć się do bloku, a dym z płonących samochodów nie przysłaniał im widoku, dzięki czemu mogli się czuć w miarę bezpiecznie, co wywoływało u Steve’a poczucie rutyny. Dokładnie to samo robił na większości patroli.  Czekał.

Na wezwanie do interwencji, wystrzał, koniec zmiany, pieprzonego pączka, po którego Sam poszedł już pół godziny temu i chyba zgubił się w drodze z radiowozu do sklepu, i na skończenie przez partnera raportu, który powinni zdać po zakończeniu akcji.

To czekanie było gorsze, niż postrzał, bo  nuda i nadmiar adrenaliny wręcz go pożerały.

Otarł rękawem zbierający się na czole pot i ponownie omiótł spojrzeniem najbliższe samochody, wypatrując czegoś ponad bandę szczeniaków okładających się nawzajem łomami i łańcuchami.

To akurat było stuprocentowo normalne nawet w dni powszednie.

— Nie ma nikogo z _Two Hands_. — Steve poruszył się niespokojnie. Wolał o tym nie myśleć, bo znając życie, samo wspomnienie o młodzieżowej bojówce jednego z gangów zaraz ją tutaj ściągnie i całkiem spokojne do tej pory ulice (o ile podpalone samochody i wszędobylską anarchię można było nazwać _spokojem_ ) zamienią się w krwawą jatkę na noże i maczety, którymi zwykli posługiwać się Two Hands.

— Miejmy nadzieję, że nie przyjdą — powiedział, opierając się o ramę okna. — Może nawet niepotrzebnie zabijaliśmy wszystko na dole?

Peggy spojrzała na niego kpiąco i Steve zawarczał sfrustrowany. Tak, raz, dwa lata temu, nie zabili okien na parterze, co skończyło się pościgiem za jakimś podpalaczem-psychopatą po całym bloku, którego to zdołali schwytać dopiero, gdy jego nóż utkwił w ręce Bucky’ego. Lewej. Obecnie ledwo sprawnej.

Dobra, może niezabijanie okien nawet w _luźniejszych_  latach jest złym pomysłem.

Spojrzał na zegarek - jedenasta dwadzieścia.   _Dobrze_ , myśli, _jeszcze tylko sześć godzin_.

Nagły wrzask i wybuch koktajlu mołotowa,  rzuconego przez jakiegoś dzieciaka w kotłującą się na ulicy grupę, sprawił, że Rogers musiał przestosunkować swoje podejście - [i]aż[/i] sześć godzin.

Peggy poklepała go pocieszająco po ramieniu, mówiąc bezgłośnie “przywykniesz”, ale Steve był pewien, że nie przywyknie. Wracając po pięciu latach z frontu w Afganistanie, i przyjmując ciepłą posadkę na  Ósmym Brooklyńskim posterunku nie wiedział dokładnie jak przebiega Noc Oczyszczenia, ponieważ w bazie niezbyt się tym interesowali - ważniejsze były pęcherze od niewyrobionych butów, wciskający się wszędzie piasek i porozkładane niemal na każdej drodze IED’y, których wybuchy potrafiły naruszyć podwozie MRAP’ów, a niekiedy nawet je dziurawiąc, co zwykle kończyło się kalectwem dla jadących w nim żołnierzy.

Tak, w Afganistanie były o wiele ważniejsze rzeczy, niż nowo wprowadzona Noc Oczyszczenia, o której praktycznie nie miał bladego  pojęcia do samego powrotu do kraju, kiedy to wykorzystał zdobyte za młodu w Akademii Policyjnej papiery i przystąpił do służby, na której spotykał zwykle nudę i brzęczące w dziwnych intonacjach muchy.

Praktycznie jedynym terminem, kiedy działo się coś poza pomniejszymi kradzieżami czy oszustwami matrymonialnymi (Steve z nudów śledził ogólnodostępne statystyki i tak, przestępstwa matrymonialne były najczęstsze, co dowodziło, że ludzie, a głównie mężczyźni w przedziale wiekowym czterdziesci - sześćdziesiąt lat, są jednak głupi) było “Oczyszczenie”, ale brał wówczas przymusowy urlop, zabarykadowywał się z innymi mieszkańcami w budynku i próbował nawet nie myśleć, kto był na tyle szalony, by zgłosić do Kongresu takie rozwiązanie szerzącej się w Stanach przestępczości, a co dopiero w jakim stanie był Kongres gdy to zatwierdzał.  

Pewnie byli naćpani, albo dostali _w łapy_ \- jedno z dwóch.

— Mamy tylko dwie gaśnice, jeśli rozleją paliwo — zaczął Rogers, postukując nerwowo palcem w kolbę, gdy następny zaimprowizowany ładunek wybuchł ledwo kilka metrów od samochodu stojącego naprzeciwko ich bloku, jednak nagłe wtargnięcie Johnny’ego do pomieszczenia, zmusiło go do przerwania; chłopak miał naderwaną i poplamioną czymś brązowym nogawkę jeansów, a jego krwawiący, spuchnięty nos wyglądał jak po bliskim spotkaniu ze ścianą.

—  Mamy kogoś — powiedział lekko niewyraźnie i spróbował wytrzeć spływającą po brodzie krew, jednak tylko bardziej ją rozmazał. — Na trzecim piętrze i Natalie prosi, żebyś na niego spojrzał, bo no wiesz, medycyna pola walki.

Steve zaklął i rzucając Carter przepraszające spojrzenie (kobieta niezbyt się przejęła, zajmując przy oknie jego ocienioną pozycję), podążył na trzecie piętro za pociągającym nosem Johnnym, który non stop wycierał wyciekającą z nosa krew, przez co zaczął przypominać ofiarę wypadku.

— Co się stało? — spytał, gdy dochodzili do mieszkania Barnesów.

Johnny wymamrotał coś w odpowiedzi.

— Głośniej.

— Wciągnęliśmy chłopaka z tyłów.

— Chłopaka, to znaczy kogo? — Storm wzruszył ramionami.

 _Świetnie_.

— Idź do Sue, niech cię ogarnie zanim wrócisz  na tyły. — Spojrzał na Johnny’ego zmęczonym spojrzeniem. — I nie wciągajcie już nikogo, proszę. — Nie czekając na odpowiedź, wszedł do mieszkania, rozglądając się po nim w poszukiwaniu przybłąkanej do nich znajdy.

Pierwszym, co zwróciło jego uwagę, była pocięta i poplamiona krwią kurtka z logo jakiejś uczelni, rzucona niedbale na zmechacony, zielony fotel. Następne były brązowiejące już krople spadowe, biegnące od fotela do lekko uchylonych drzwi łazienki, zza których dochodził uspokajający głos Natalie, która prawiła jakieś nonsensy w stylu “spokojnie”, “już prawie” i “wszystko będzie dobrze”, od których serce podjechało mu do gardła, bo kobieta nie słynęła ze zbytniego rozczulania się nad nikim, więc skoro wysilała się i łagodziła nieco swoje zwyczajowe podejście, to musiało być źle, naprawdę źle.

Kilkoma długimi krokami przemierzył odległość dzielącą go od drzwi i otworzył je do końca, dając sobie wgląd na pobojowisko, którym obecnie była łazienka. Na pralce, sedesie, a nawet podłodze były krwawe mazy, odzwierciedlające drogę, którą musiała przebyć ulokowana teraz w niewielkiej wannie, drżąca na całym ciele osoba, którą niemal w całości zasłaniała pochylająca się nad nią Natalie, przez co Steve widział tylko pobielałe, kurczowo zaciśnięte na jej boku palce i kawałek posklejanej brązowej czupryny, którą kobieta gładziła uspokajająco.

— Pocięli mu plecy. — Natalie odwróciła się bokiem, pozwalając Rogersowi przecisnąć się pomiędzy nią a pralką, by mógł na własne oczy zobaczyć i ocenić szkody.

— Chryste — wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby, gdy tylko dostrzegł zorane plecy, z których w niektórych miejscach wciąż zwisały poszarpane płaty skóry. Nie pocięli go. _Bawili_ się nim.

— Dlaczego jeszcze nie… — Natalie uniosła dłonie, by mógł zobaczyć jej napuchnięte palce.

— Nie mogłam złapać igły. — Podała mu niewielkie pudełko, w którym przechowywała zakrzywione igły i nici do zakładania szwów, co przy autodestrukcyjnych zapędach Bucky’ego było raczej solidnie umotywowane, i potarmosiwszy ostatni raz chłopaka po włosach, wycofała się ostrożnie z łazienki, mówiąc, że idzie znaleźć to swoje “głupie, przyszłe męże”, żeby sprawdziło zewnętrzne schody.

Steve przez chwilę wpatrywał się we wciąż spływające krwią rany, nie do końca wiedząc, od czego zacząć.

— Jestem Steve, a ty? — rzucił konwersacyjnym tonem, gdy po odłożeniu pudełka na brzeg wanny mył dłonie w niewiele czystszej od niej umywalce.

Chłopak łypnął na niego złym wzrokiem, jednak uśmiechnął się krzywo i odparł zachrypniętym głosem:

— Tony. — Rogers pochylił się nad nim i próbując być delikatnym, zaczął obmywać gąbką kark Tony’ego, by spływająca woda wypłukała z nacięć nadmiar krwi. Dzięki Bogu Natalie oczyściła je z zanieczyszczeń, co znacznie usprawni pracę.

— Więc, Tony — zaczął, próbując skupić uwagę chłopaka na czymś innym niż dłonie grzebiące przy jego pooranych plecach. — Zdradź mi, kto cie tak urządził?

— Króliczek, kurewski Króliczek. — Tony zachichotał słabo, po czym jęknął z bólu, gdy niechcący uraził nacięcia, które Rogers zdążył już zakwalifikować do kurewsko bolesnych, ale na tyle płytkich, by nie zagrażały życiu, co było nieco uspokajające.

— Niezłe ząbki miał ten króliczek — powiedział Steve, odkładając zbrązowiałą gąbkę i miękką szmatką zbierając nadmiar wody z pleców chłopaka, na co ten drgnął gwałtownie i spróbował odsunąć na drugi kraniec wanny, jednak zaciśnięte na jego ramieniu palce skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiły.

— Złap się. — Chłopak posłusznie wykonał polecenie, zaciskając drżące dłonie na brzegach wanny.

— Będzie bolało, prawda? — spytał cichym głosem, na co Steve odwrócił na chwilę wzrok od nawlekanej na igłę nici i spojrzał na jego pobladłą twarz, na której odznaczały się głównie zaciśnięte w wąską kreskę wargi i wielkie, wręcz zaszczute oczy. Boże, dzieciak pewnie po raz pierwszy miał nieprzyjemność zobaczyć Oczyszczenie [i]z bliska[/i], a nie poprzez zachwalające je jako doskonały sposób walki z przestępczością propagandowe programy.

— Tak — odparł lakonicznie, kończąc nawlekanie igły i ściskając palcami skórę przy jednym z nacięć, które przestało już krwawić, szykując się do szycia.

— Okej. Dobra, nie ma sprawy. — Tony drgnął czując pierwsze nakłucie, jednak po tym trwał już w swojej niewygodnej pozycji, co jakiś czas tylko sycząc przez zaciśnięte zęby, dopóki Steve nie założył szybko szwów na wszystkie  rany, które według niego tego wymagały; resztę przykrył sterylnymi opatrunkami, które przewidująca wszystko Natalie zostawiła pod wkładem z igłami.

Karteczka dołączona do opatrunków -“dla zapominalskich łamag” - była na tyle wymowna, że Steve poświęcił chwilę na zastanowienie się ile razy dziennie Bucky wymagał poskładania do kupy, skoro w ich domu można było znaleźć niemal cała aptekę.

 _Trudny w hodowli_ , przemknęło mu przez myśl, gdy pomagał chłopakowi wyjść z wanny i stanąć na drżących nogach.  Bez zbędnych słów pomógł mu dotrzeć do fotela w salonie, a po usadzeniu go w nim, rzucił podartą kurtkę na ziemię i przetarł nią ślady stóp, które zostawili na panelach, co niewiele pomogło. Natalie i tak go zabije, gdy tylko wróci do swojej zwyczajowej formy, tego był pewien.

Kiedy wrócił do chłopaka, ten siedział skulony w fotelu, w którym go zostawił i nerwowo wyskubywał spod paznokci zaschniętą krew.

— Powiesz mi coś więcej o tym króliczku? — Steve przysiadł na wąskiej kanapie, żeby podtrzymać chłopaka przytomnego do zakończenia Oczyszczenia, by mogli go zawieźć do szpitala. Zerknął pobieżnie na zegarek - cztery godziny.

— Był biały — zaczął Tony, unosząc głowę, żeby móc spojrzeć na towarzysza. — I miał takie dziwne, doczepione takie ni pazury, ni haki... coś jak ten komiksowy Wolverine — spróbował pokazać dłońmi co konkretnie widział. — Były długie — dodał po chwili cichszym głosem i odruchowo zacisnął dłoń na drugiej ręce, jakby się obejmując.

— Na pewno nie był królikiem z Alicji — Steve pokusił się o kiepski żart i wychylił się, by nieco sztywno poklepać chłopaka po kolanie. Nigdy nie nadawał się na pocieszyciela. — To pewnie jeden z tych z wścieklizną, więc to cud…

— Mogę cię prosić na chwilę? — odwrócił się w stronę  drzwi, w których stał przebierający nerwowo nogami Johnny. Jego twarz, zapewne dzięki zabiegom Sue, przestała przypominać twarz zmasakrowanego kanibala i teraz krzywiła się tylko w poczuciu winy, co zmusiło Rogersa do przegonienia niechcianych _panicznych_ [ myśli (Jezu Chryste, mołotow, cegła, _pieprzona maczeta_?) , wstania ze swojego miejsca i po przeproszeniu na chwilę Tony’ego wyjścia ze Stormem na korytarz, na którym czekało już na niego kilka osób.

Pozostawiony sam sobie Tony ponownie skulił się w fotelu, próbując nie myśleć o wysokim śmiechu Królika, który wrócił do niego w chwili, w której został sam. Jeszcze kilka godzin temu samotny powrót z pociągu do posiadłości uważał za jeden ze swoich lepszych pomysłów, ponieważ dzięki temu mógł zaoszczędzić kilka godzin, które zmarnowałby oczekując na przysłany przez ojca samochód. Jednak kiedy skład metra zatrzymał się nagle na jednej z brooklyńskich stacji i po niemal dwudziestu minutach wciąż nie ruszył, co zmusiło jego i współpasażerów do wyjścia z niego, i ze stacji wprost na wyludnione  ulice, zaczął wątpić w swój geniusz.

Była wówczas siedemnasta dwadzieścia, czyli godzina, o której - gdyby zaczekał na kierowcę - już byłby w domu i wysłuchiwał utyskiwań ojca, który zapewne nie pozwoliłby mu zapomnieć, że przez jego opieszałość podróż powrotna z Uniwersytetu odbyła się w Oczyszczenie.

Strzelił nerwowo z palców i wrócił do czyszczenia paznokci, starając się nie pamiętać o tym, że czyści je z własnej krwi i nie zwracać nadmiernej uwagi na dziwnie rwący ból całych pleców.

Tak, ojciec zdecydowanie nie pozwoliłby mu zapomnieć.

Pewnie przez najbliższe dziesięć lat.

Podrapał nerwowo swędząco-bolące otarcie na przedramieniu, nasilając pieczenie.

Nie, nie dziesięć lat - nie dałby mu o tym zapomnieć do końca życia.

— Możesz mi powiedzieć co to jest? — Tony uniósł zdezorientowany wzrok na stojącego przed nim Rogersa, nie do końca orientując się kiedy mężczyzna wrócił.

— Więc? — ponowił wyraźnie zirytowany, eksponując w swoich zakrwawionych dłoniach nadpękniętą króliczą maskę.

— Królik — szepnął zdrętwiałymi wargami i niepomny bólu wcisnął się głębiej w fotel, próbując odsunąć od przedmiotu.

— Przypomnij mi, jak się nazywasz? — spytał z pozoru obojętnie Steve.

— Tony...

— A dalej?

— Tony Stark.

Rogers zaklął i wściekłym ruchem odrzucił od siebie maskę.

— Tony Stark, pierdolony _Stark_ — sarknął mężczyzna, kontrolując ponownie czas.

Trzy godziny.

Odwrócił się na pięcie i bez dalszych słów wyszedł z mieszkania, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi i zostawiając przerażonego Tony’ego samego.

Trzy godziny. Dadzą radę. To tylko kilku nastolatków, którzy próbują sobie dorobić na Oczyszczeniu.

Zerknął pobieżnie na rzucone obok składziku na miotły królicze pazury i odetchnął ciężko.

Dadzą radę.

_Muszą._


End file.
